


【黑白龙】猛1行为

by Stringless



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Biting, Creampie, M/M, Milking, a lotttttt of biting and kiss marks
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stringless/pseuds/Stringless
Summary: 各位光呆暗呆星芒节快乐！被变雪人的猛1黑龙x本以为可以翻身做1结果惹火上身的猛0白龙，产乳play有，1略动物化，大量的啃啃舔舔咬咬，接受请下划↓
Relationships: 暮晖之民x晨曦之民
Kudos: 7





	【黑白龙】猛1行为

冒险者借着光芒回到了第一世界，惊讶地发现，虽然时间流速差了很多，但是第一世界也到了原初世界星芒节的时节，连伊尔美格这个看上去四季如春的地方也下着雪。尽管一年就短短这么两周可能下雪，冒险者依然选择用亲自采的棉花给赛特织了一条厚实的围巾。去往群花馆交易的途中，他看到被雪覆盖的原本毛茸茸的缤纷花毯上，除了那几个零星的、披着白色雪帽的老草人外，还伫立着一个从未见过的雪人。雪人戴着红色的针织帽和围脖手套，对着雪原和投过好奇目光的冒险者露出大大的微笑。冒险者脑海中浮现了那个库尔扎斯中央高地的雪人，当时它还把自己作为抛雪球的练习对象呢……冒险者转身准备离开的时候，余光瞥到了雪人身后的粗壮尾巴。尽管已经被雪盖住了刺刺的顶端，但是那么粗一条黑色尾巴在雪地里还是很惹眼的。看了看四周，完全没有小仙子或者水妖的迹象。冒险者歪歪头，感到非常困惑。这无疑是暮晖之民的尾巴，他绝不可能认错，但他在第一世界却极少看到对应原初世界暮晖之民的朵龙族……除了那个隆卡的守护者。这条尾巴到底是怎么回事？如果是妖灵们干的，那应该也不会露出一条尾巴在外呀。带着一些疑惑，他骑着鸟向群花馆跑去。  
仙子把生产材料交给冒险者时，冒险者忍不住开口询问。"雪人？我不知道……或许是哪个爱捉弄人的仙子干的吧。不过最近没听说有闯进伊尔美格的人类了。"仙子耸耸肩，转了一圈。  
离开群花馆，冒险者又回到那附近看了看。他用？草仔细看了半天，附近除了远处放羊的仙子，没有其他妖灵在了。  
冒险者看着被放在自家壁炉旁边却没有立刻融化的魔法雪人，不由得思考人生。自己这个即使自找麻烦也无法忽视可能需要帮助的他人的性格啊……他暗自摇头，想着先放在这观察一晚上，如果还不行再叫学者朋友来帮忙，换上睡衣下楼睡觉去了。  
第二天清晨，他就被楼上传来的闷响吵醒。冲上楼梯，他看到先前的雪人已不复存在，只有一个赤裸的龙男倒在地上，在温暖的壁炉前打颤，因被变成雪人的诅咒而冻得冰冷僵硬，刚才那声闷响好像就是他想要行走却失败了，扑倒在地毯上发出的。他连忙想把人扶起来，对方似乎贪恋冒险者敞开的胸膛的温暖，把脸埋在他的腹部，像急于取暖的小动物。可爱。冒险者对小动物行为毫无抵抗力，伸手摸了摸对方的脑袋。一双体温偏低的手撩开睡衣下摆，环住他的腰，被温差激得瑟缩了一下，感到对方的手抱得更紧了。他把对方彻底从地上扶起来，搀到壁炉边的沙发椅上。好在在火边烤了半宿，对方体温很低，却也没低到有危险的地步。对方想要说话，口腔却也被冻得僵硬，冒险者贴心地倒了半杯温水。对方用哆哆嗦嗦的手在包里翻找衣服，刚好有去年星芒节时候的外套，在冒险者的的帮助下穿戴整齐。  
对面终于不再赤裸而瑟缩，做了两杯hq伊修加德奶茶端来，冒险者这才开始细细打量眼前的敖龙族男人。戴着可爱鹿角的龙男两腿自然打开，颀长而肌肉紧实的小腿舒展着，坐在壁炉边烤得暖乎乎的熊皮地毯上，毛衣柔软的白色高领盖住了脖颈上的黑鳞，和脸颊几乎没有太多色差。脸侧苍白皮肤上漆黑光亮的鳞片映着炉火跃动的光彩。那双明亮的红色眼眸透过盖住细眉的白色刘海，依然像是夜空里的星一样夺目，安静地仰头望着把自己捡回来的恩人。这样澄澈的仰视目光让冒险者感到口干舌燥，他把手中温热的伊修加德奶茶递给对方，目光从那双仿佛带着魔力的双眼移开，却被看起来无比柔软的嘴唇牢牢捕获。不薄不厚的嘴唇不像栉风沐雨的冒险者一般有裂痕和细小的伤口，由于室内宜人的温度而泛着几不可查的浅粉色。  
好想亲吻看看，把浅粉色的嘴唇蹂躏到肿起，看它连同颧骨附近的细嫩皮肤在灼烧的情热中染上更明显的血色……冒险者垂下眼帘克制着涌动的欲望，而对方捧着热乎乎的杯子，双眼在旭日未升起时有些昏暗的屋里闪烁着。  
朝霞的色彩向窗内抛来橙粉斑驳的薄纱，像是点燃了两人之间很长的一根信子。轻柔的吻隔着对方刘海印在额头，两人颜色迥异的相向弯角顶着彼此，亲密无间地蹭了蹭。感受到身前敖龙族像不习惯被抚摸的野生小动物一样颤了颤，却并非抵触，冒险者柔和地笑了，伸手将对方揽进自己怀里。作为身形高大的稀罕种族，他倒也是第一次拥抱跟自己体型如此相近的人。  
"我从雪中救了看起来身无分文的你，还大老远地把你从第一世界搬回家来，帮你解冻又帮你找衣服穿好，想讨要一点小小的报酬不算过分吧？"想到顺水推舟将坐在自己面前暮晖之民吃干抹净，在雪白而缺乏烟火气的肌肤上印下自己的颜色和烙痕，他脑中的理性就像破铁壶呜呜作响的滚水，已经到了沸腾汽化的边缘。原本单纯温暖对方的拥抱缠得更紧，染上了情欲的气息。  
对方没有说话，灵巧的手熟练地拆解着冒险者的毛领外套。"为什么偏偏对宽衣解带这么在行啊……"此时尚未感到身前危机的钝感冒险者一边摸着对方的弯角和后颈的鳞片，一边低声抱怨着。

他急不可耐地拉扯着对方身上自己帮忙套上的圣诞服装，有限的理性提醒着那不是他的所有物，不能随便弄得破损。在自己被对方扒到只剩一条底裤半晌后，他亲手用厚实布料遮盖的苍白身体终于再度重见天日。黝黑的角质化鳞片缀在敖龙男性细腰下方坚硬的两侧胯骨，像是在这具美丽的身体上刺下了不可告人的情色纹身。急急忙忙解开裤链，他已经有些痴迷地把对方的内裤扯到胯下，带着虔诚的神情吮吸着那里的鳞片。把对方的裤子整个扒掉后，他才又把对方揽进温暖的怀抱，轻轻拍打着体温依然不太高的雪人龙男的背。  
对方此时已经把头扎进自己的颈窝，比想象还柔软的嘴唇贴上颈侧鼓鼓跳动的动脉，深深地呼吸着自己身上的味道。脖颈刚好是他身体最敏感的地方之一，平时穿个高领衣服系个领巾都要适应好久。他被对方如此热情的反应搞得几乎脸红，小腹的邪火越烧越旺，已经抬头的分身把四角内裤撑起一个小帐篷。但他转念一想，作为猛1不能像对方一样操之过急，还是该展示出自己的强大、温柔以及从容的。他把指尖伸进对方脑后的碎发，一下一下轻轻梳理着，然后摸了摸对方的角，慢点吃不要急的调笑还没等说出口，对方舔舐自己喉结、又用犬齿研磨着着颈窝处乳白色鳞片边缘的动作，直接把他的话语打破成细碎的喘息声。

被一把推倒在柔软的被褥上，感觉不疼，但冒险者还是吃了一惊，惊于对方的急切以及自己单位毫无防备。  
"给我奶。给我……奶……"一边在冒险者肩膀和胸口留下各种牙印和湿淋淋的吻痕，一边像个急切讨口奶吃的孩子耐心缺缺地向着这具温暖的身体索求着食欲的满足。  
"……奶？呃——"被对方的虎牙啃咬得情迷意乱的冒险者半天才听清对方说了什么，原本没有明显反应的乳尖忽然被咬住拉扯，牙尖扎进原本柔软的结缔组织中，那一小块软肉被直接咬得立起。在雪中冻僵的暮晖之民像是忽然找到了能够填平欲望深池的入水口，唇舌一并亵玩着涨大的乳晕，不愿放开。  
"哈啊，不可能……"冒险者粗喘着，已经使不上力气的双手推着身上的人，"又不是奶妈或者骑士，再怎么吸，我也没有的……"  
雪亮尖牙间探出的红润的舌尖终于舍得离开泛着水光、带着牙印的深色奶头，暮晖之民抓住身下男人的胸肌，一下一下地用力揉捏，注视着自己苍白肤色的修长大手盖在男人的奶子上，饱满又带着一丝柔软的蜜色胸乳从指缝间溢出，带着旺盛的生命力，热腾、饱含弹性的紧实，如此热情地顶着暮晖之民的指根。  
"这……怎么可能？！唔，胸口好，好奇怪……"像被猎豹追上逮住的羚羊一般，他顽强地同身体的本能反应做抵抗，却忍不住因从胸肌深处逐渐涌现的酸胀感而扬起头，曲线优美的脖颈和滚动着的喉结，都被被软鳞覆盖，汗水顺着显露的筋滑入乳沟的阴影中。胸口陌生的感觉让他背后发冷，却被逐渐调教起的乳头快感涨潮般慢慢冲淡。  
蛮横地抓着自己胸肌的两手也沾染了掌下蒸腾着的热意，在清晨的窗边，微微冒汗的健康肉体发着润湿的微光。早就被啃咬到起立硬挺的浅棕色的乳尖，在留下红色掌印的持续挤弄下发出了些微淫靡的液体声响。晨曦之民没来得及吞进肚里的一声呻吟从唇缝泄出，银白的睫毛轻颤。对方像是禁食了很久的野兽，急迫地吸住右侧的乳尖，手也专心地抚弄起同一侧的胸乳。  
原本有些缥缈的独一声吟叫开始断断续续，带着鼻音，搔着在场唯一听众的心，闪烁的红色眼眸紧盯着眼前的饕餮盛宴，含着言辞难以描述的饥渴，只想要把对方的全部拆吃入腹。在越发用力的舔弄吮吸中，晨曦之民难耐地合上眼，平时压在眼上显得有些严肃的细眉皱起，反而显出几分委屈的神色。液体涌上的感觉越发明显，他反弓着上身把乳头往对方嘴里顶，呻吟着喷出一股细细的热流，立刻被对方吞了下去。舌尖上的乳汁并没有多少甜味，但足够温热，令唇齿间荡起奶香味，刺激着他榨取更多、更多。另一侧暂时被冷落的乳头，也可怜兮兮地吐出几滴奶汁，顺着冒险者精瘦的肌肉轮廓向着小腹流下，在蜜色的坦途上画出乳白的轨迹。  
"看，就算是召唤，多挤一挤，还是有奶的吧……"暮晖之民把脸埋进对方胸前的沟壑，含糊地说着，嘴角还挂着点晶晶亮的奶渍，被他的动作抹回那两块巧克力奶般色泽的胸肌。  
对奶头的折磨迟迟不能结束，冒险者额前的碎发被汗水打湿粘在额头，胸口像是过度射精的阴茎一般，只能一抽一抽地勃动，反着空虚的酸涩堵在本该退化的乳腺附近，双手无意识地因难熬的触感抓挠着身上男人的后背，在未生出黑鳞的白色背肌上留下道道红痕。  
不知什么时候他把自己的乳头放开了。冒险者迷迷糊糊地想着。雪白而分外有力的大手卡住身下的黑皮细腰，不知餮足的唇舌继续骚扰着对方略微精壮的小腹。理智渐渐回笼。"你为什么一直在啃我……？"  
"因为你闻起来很好吃啊，有甜甜的味道，还有烤禽类肉一样的香气，而且……"他把头埋在冒险者的颈窝，潮湿的热气吹得对方上身发颤，角尖也微微透出一丝红润，"咬起来口感特别赞。"他叼住身下男人的斜方肌，最后两个字的尾音也被一并吞进嘴里，灵活的舌头暧昧地滑向锁骨上方那块漂亮的凹陷。  
"你傻呀？那香味是桌上的星芒街甜——"为防止什么奇怪声音从整齐的齿列中外露，他猛地闭上了嘴，勉强忍受着身上过于热情的那根舌头。  
刚从雪人变回来的暮晖之民，身上每一个毛孔都在诉说着饥饿。他俯下身，有些贪婪地汲取着身下晨曦之民身体的热度和肌肤的味道。舌尖故意在隆起的胸肌下侧留下的肉粉色疤痕来回舔弄，新生软肉的敏感引得身下男人一阵颤抖。  
"我才不是你的猎物……唔！！"不安分的手顺着腰窝摸向臀缝，抓住了躺在床上时贴在身侧的尾巴，扯了两把。冒险者的尾巴比暮晖之民的鳄鱼尾细了好几圈，连着尾椎以及一堆密集神经的尾巴非常敏感，无意识地缠住了拉扯着自己的罪魁祸首。冒险者硬得发疼，蒙上一层雾气的晶亮眸子不服输地望进身上暮晖之民昏暗中发亮的红色眼瞳，极力压抑着带着呻吟的粗重呼吸，蓝紫色的舌尖抵在丰润的下唇。"好色啊……"眼前的情热景象惹得夜视能力极佳的暮晖之民低头和他深吻，艳红和蓝紫色两条滚热的舌头在唇齿间追逐纠缠，加速的呼吸掠夺彼此的氧气，两根颜色和细鳞颜色刚好相反的滚烫性器抵在一起随着动作亲昵地磨蹭着，敏感的散状边缘擦在彼此的鳞片上，叫人腰软发麻的快感窜上脊椎，再流淌到指尖。当事人却一时无暇顾及下身色情的画面，而正感受着唇舌间传递的淡淡乳香。  
趁着对方为尝到自己乳头流出的奶水而不敢置信和羞恼，爱抚着身下龙男腰窝的暮晖之民把不安分的手重新挪回了尾巴根，这次却是用力地顺着尖刺的方向包着重重撸动尾根，逼出身下人带着几声带了点哭腔的惊喘，最后在那只手揉弄生在尾椎末端的鳞片时下腹抽搐着吐出白浊。突如其来的决定快感直接淹没了他的理智，他顶着对方的额头大口喘息着，来不及吞咽的涎水从嘴角滑落。

罪魁祸首依然没有放过他的尾巴，从根部到尾巴尖轻轻撸动着。"出来得这么快，这副经不起逗弄的身体真的有和人做过么？"  
"没和人真正做过又怎么样……就不允许第一次就是当1嘛？"冒险者试图扳回一局，却在互咬活动中无法感到多少乐趣而作罢。  
"醒醒，你是猛0。"动听的男中音凑在角边，吐出的却是让人气得咬牙的语句。  
"我才不是0，我是猛1！"对方却只是笑笑，不置可否，对身上的小动作却越搞越多。  
"再这样我真的生气了！我已经比以前1得多了，我下决心感受一下做1的快乐的！"手被钳住，双腿也在对方膝盖的压制下被强硬打开，腿间米色的尾巴因不安和不甘而颤动着，即使这样身为晨曦之民的冒险者也还在对强压自己的大坏龙叫着做1宣言。暮晖之民把全身的重量都压在对方身上，看着无法挣脱的白龙露出一个满意的笑容，如肉食动物般锐利的虎牙轻轻磨蹭着身下男人的角根，舔了舔缝隙中柔软皮肤和角质的脆弱连接处，就着凑在角边的动作，带着情欲而比平时低沉沙哑的声音在对方脑中轰鸣，"很不幸，你捡到的是一个真正的猛1。"  
食指抹去洒在蜜色小腹以及乳白色软鳞上的精液，向着被夹得很紧的两瓣桃臀守卫着的穴口进攻。指尖撑开比周围肤色浅的隐秘小口，推入的瞬间便被软肉整个叼住。  
"呜，拔出去……好，好痛……"他轻声嘶嘶喘气，难耐地扭着腰，只让身上的暮晖之民眼中的欲望更加深沉。  
"哦？这就是你身为一个猛1能说出来的话么？"暮晖之民转动着手指，试图表现出点少得可怜的耐心，忍耐着被肠肉吸得太紧却不能一捅到底的不快，灵活的指尖在肠壁来回抠挖，却未能找到要领。他不禁皱眉，紧紧包裹着手指的滚热肠肉哪里都好，就是太干涩了，不要说加入更多，连整根抽插起来都有些吃力。  
"为什么不像女人一样多流点水出来啊，不是很舒服么？"干脆抽出手抚弄着对方敏感的伞状边缘，用食指指肚上的茧来回剐擦着马眼，又转而包住整个深色的阴囊轻轻揉搓。一系列"照顾"的动作对于不应期的男人来说算是有点残酷的折磨了。身下男人想要从对方手中逃开，却被动作带得向上挺着腰，射精后的空虚感被玩弄却无法充血硬挺的酸涩难耐掩盖。"你在……说什么梦，话。放开手……怎么可能跟女人一样……"他皱眉断断续续地说着，挣扎的力气也被一点点消耗殆尽。"明明都喷奶了，还几乎乳头高潮，这不是比女人做得更好吗？"他凑在对方耳边低语，舌头在角的沟壑上舔舐，随后张口把面前戴着银饰的角尖含进嘴里。敖龙族的角并不像外表看起来那样坚硬，角质外层里面有密集的神经。温热润湿的触感以及直接在脑子里炸开的淫荡水声，冒险者感觉半边身子都酥了，搂紧对方后背的手再一次在苍白的皮肤留下引人遐想的红色抓痕，哽咽着摇头想要甩开对方。在挣扎中角饰锋利的末端扎破了暮晖之民的口腔粘膜，对方有点吃痛地嘶了一声。虽然这种小伤随便一个治疗魔法就能治好，但生性温柔的晨曦之民冒险者难以忍受自己对他人的伤害，只得委屈得眼尾泛红，乖乖躺在枕头上任凭对方动作，咬着指关节遏制着渴求的哭叫，无暇吞咽的唾液把指根整个打湿。  
脑内昏沉的热度夺走了正常的思考能力，以至于对方一边啃着他的角一边用蛊惑一般的声音问着猛1把润滑剂放在哪的时候，他老老实实地交代了，甚至没有感到什么不对。  
沾满水性润滑的手指故地重游时候，他才从烧断理智的情热中回神，发觉形势不妙。真的要被捡回家的漂亮龙男整个吃掉了，可恶……见色起意反而惹火烧身什么的，也太逊了……不甘心地锤着床，却被对方探入的动作变成了攥住掌心。  
充分润滑的指头比较顺利地推了进去，随后贪心地想加入第二根，拇指戳弄着会阴，同时按摩着紧张地收缩的括约肌。进入两根手指，明显感觉身下的男人喘息粗重了起来，巧克力牛奶一般的皮肤上泛着零星象征着情欲的拆红。他用剪刀般的手势撑开穴肉，感受着小口随着呼吸轻微的张合。探索的两指在深处摸到一处略硬的部位，勾着指尖按了下去，满意地看到对方惊喘着弹起，整根龙尾崩得笔直。他的身体里竟然有这样让人沉迷的危险地方，他自己从不知道。原本纷乱的思绪被肠道深处的陌生快感黑板擦般拭去，余下酸涩和快感的碎末像雪一样在空中飘舞。  
"放——呜，放开吧，我不动了，你这么压着我四肢都麻了……"像是在不断叠加的快乐中接受了自己被吃掉的命运，但冒险者还是偏着头不肯看对方地要求着。对方扯起嘴角调笑着说这样不是更好吗，却收回了压制着身下烈龙的手和膝盖，换了个双方都觉得舒服的姿势，把两手都投入到开发身下男人的身体中来。  
几乎没有血色的手指，在蜜色的臀瓣之间进出，渐渐把已经有些红肿的柔软小穴抽插得像真正烂熟的桃一般汁水四溢——虽说这多半是水性润滑剂的功劳。暮晖之民的绛色双眼越发深沉。看起来太过美味，好想藏起来一点点地全部吃掉。

他把深色皮肤的晨曦之民翻过身去，摆出一个跪趴的姿势，一手抓着对方嶙峋的胯一手扯了扯对方缠在自己手腕上的尾巴，借着对方呻吟着狼狈地向后的力道，将整根性器没入对方的身体。  
对方被顶得瘫软下去，连串的汗珠顺着后背的曲线砸落在枕头上，双手无力支撑身体，大腿因陌生的前列腺快感不受控制地打着抖，全靠他卡着胯骨的动作才没有在自己身下化成一摊湿热颤抖着的软泥。这个姿势对于两个人而言都很累人，但把一直嘴硬自称猛1的晨曦之民直观地操到骨髓和脑浆都快在身体的深处烧热熔化，还是非常能满足征服欲的。就着这个姿势又干了一会，在自己的双臂也失去力气之前，保持阴茎还埋在对方肠道里的姿态，把对方翻回正面。生着细鳞、还爆起青筋的粗壮阳物就这样在自己体内囫囵转了大半圈，平时习惯忍痛的冒险者被挤出了两声算得上惨烈的呜咽。疲软的身体已经丧失了对大部分肌肉的自主控制，像玩具模型一样被对方的大手随意摆弄揉捏，酸涩模糊的双眼只觉得对方被薄汗打湿的白色身体在晨光下该死的好看，胸口上方的黑色鳞片分明地占据着肌肤，像传说里的恶魔，勾引他一步步滑向欲望的深渊。他勉强抬手描绘着美丽的鳞片边缘，自己修长的双腿却不知何时被对方架在肩上，腰也几乎整个悬空。被拉诺西亚的朝日照亮的窗内，修长而锻炼得当的蜜色肉体大开着，倒挂在宽肩蜂腰的白皙精壮身体上，感到焦躁而无处安放的乳白色细尾被粗壮发亮的乌黑鳄鱼尾勾住，形状颜色截然相反的尾巴尖亲昵地缠在一起。室内旖旎的风光若是被隔壁憨厚的大猫叔叔看到了，也会臊得他脸红心跳吧。"这种时候……还能分心吗？"暮晖之民抓着他的腰往自己下体猛撞，后入无法比拟的深度让他下意识夹紧双腿，摹画对方鳞片的手落下，抓皱身下的被褥，在床单上留下了一小块暧昧的湿痕。敖龙族精瘦却强悍有力的腰腹挺着进出，时深时浅，硕大的男根无情地撞击着肠肉。又一次半勃起的性器被抽插的动作而牵连，拍打在他的小腹，无人关照而独自可怜地吐出股股前液。身体内部的酥麻冲击着他的思考能力，无法控制自己写满欲望的脸庞，空闲的手盖在自己脸上挡住极度渴望的神色。  
深色的皮肤并不像他自己的那样容易显露出痕迹连带着情潮看上去也不甚明显，只有仔细看才能发觉，像一碗稠厚的热蜂蜜水里投入了几粒玫瑰糖，红晕在敏感的地方氲开，慢慢地扩散连片而后悄然改变了色彩，诱惑着他像是标记领地一样不停在对方身上留下更多、更多，烙在隐秘地方的乱七八糟的牙印以及湿乎乎的吻痕，在胸乳和腿根上的掌印，这份独属于他一人的美味如今就放在他面前邀请他大快朵颐。他冲撞的速度也越发地快。不能在对方身体里释放，这份长期冰封的可怖饥饿感就永远不会迎来尽头。

粗而长的性器贪心地享用着周围湿润的软肉，这么深的顶撞感觉像是快直接捅进胃里，其上不断碾过那一处的细鳞让他眼前阵阵发黑，精瘦的上半身几次像拉满的弓张起，又因激烈性爱的脱力一次次落回床上。这样的性爱实在太超过了。过于冲击的前列腺高潮远远超出了未经人事的冒险者的承受能力，无法处理这么强烈快感的大脑，只能用哭叫来发泄满溢的刺激和快乐。没有被抚弄的阴茎依然只是半勃，他哽咽着断断续续地射出淫液，因弓起身子甚至飞溅到了自己的奶子上。前段每喷出一次，他都会打着抖叫不出声地呻吟，唾液顺着伸出微肿下唇的蓝紫色软舌淌到下颌，旁边混着生理性泪水，沾满各种自己的体液，被玩得一团糟的脸庞远看起来亮晶晶的。因高潮而痉挛着的后穴把对方也推上了边缘，白皙的皮肤终于如他所愿沾染了大片情欲的肉粉色，同身上星罗棋布的黑鳞上泛红的边缘映衬着，可惜他已经没有精力享受这一绝景，只能在对方哑着嗓子射出来时发出些如释重负的气声。对方最后抽插了几下全射干净，然后又一次抱紧他并一口咬住对方颈侧的软肉。他在这场战争中丢盔卸甲，几乎丧失了睁开眼的力气，和对方轻轻蹭了蹭角，一起进入了休息时间。

"对我的报恩还满意么，猛1先生？"  
本想气恼地说吃掉哪里算是报恩，但是一向诚实又厚道的晨曦之民冒险者，完全无法抱怨这场舒服到全身骨头都酥软的完美性事，只是略有不满地吭了两声作为回应。两个人交融的各种体液粘在滚得乱七八糟的被褥之间，冒险者任对方从背后抱住自己，闭上眼睛快要坠入梦乡。暮晖之民顶着对方尾巴下被淌出红肿小穴的白浊以及润滑和少量肠液沾湿的臀和细嫩的腿根，思考着满意地笑了起来。  
在床上饱餐了一顿后，坐在桌边狼吞虎咽地吃着星芒节烤渡渡鸟的敖龙族，在壁炉细碎的噼啪声响和自己爽利的咀嚼吞咽声中精准地捕捉到了依然粘在被褥里的某个龙男肚子咕咕叫的声音。他停下自己撕扯鸟翅膀的手，歪了一下头询问对方需不需要送餐&喂食服务。  
"我可是猛1……我没事，想吃的时候我自己可以来吃。"对方的声音闷闷的，还带着一丝纵情过后的沙哑。  
暮晖之民耸耸肩，用空着的手把桌上的鸟骨拢了拢，又问道："那你怎么还不来吃饭呀？已经快中午了耶。"  
"没见过猛1赖床的嘛……"回答声因为袭来的睡意而变得黏糊。

吃饱喝足后楼上楼下转了两圈的暮晖之民，又爬上床对着窝在被子里的冒险者揉揉捏捏啃啃咬咬，在对方情潮才褪去不太久的身体上留下新的吻痕和牙印若干，像面对美食怎么也吃不够的孩子。而可怜的白龙被对方从背后圈进怀里，在腿交和揉捏尾根的双重刺激下呜咽着干性高潮，洗澡后累得迷迷糊糊，被拉着坐在对方腿上一勺一勺喂清淡的粥。真是猛1行为呢，可喜可贺，可喜可贺。

**Author's Note:**

> ☞我是真的很想当一次猛1，哭唧唧，我馋他身子，为爱做1这是true love(  
> 如果喜欢的话还请加入搞龙男大军qmq一起愉快搞龙啊！


End file.
